


Wrong

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, F/M, Minister Hermione Granger, Not Underage, Older Woman/Younger Man, bodyguard trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: “It’s wrong.” She says.There’s that word again.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> Just a short drabble for a rare pair that Frumpologist and I love.

* * *

Wrong.

_Wrong_.

It was all wrong, but he couldn't get her out of her head. It was an accident, a fluke, a moment that sent everything he thought into a tailspin because this wasn't how it was meant to be.

Practically family in all of the ways that counted, Hermione had known him since he was a baby. And it shouldn't matter that she was pretty, and it wasn't despite her age that caused his gaze to stray to the way she sucked the end of a sugar quill.

Her cheeks hollowing while staring at the parchment below her. Or the way her tongue darted out to catch the drop of water that escaped her mouth.

Never mind his mind numbing obsession with the woman he was supposed to be watching. An assassination attempt on the Minister was nothing to shove off, and Harry—his fucking godfather and her best friend—had trusted this to him.

Which, to be fair, he had done his job, gone beyond it even. The only scare had been a summit in Milan, and luckily, Teddy had managed to not think about how her curves fit snugly against his hard chest, her fingers fisting in his shirt as he buried her face in his throat.

He remembered her breath spanning across his throat and later wondered what it would be like to hear her heavy breathing in a less stressful setting.

With her shoved into the mattress, or bent over her desk with her knees knocking against the wood while he slammed into her. Fistfuls of her hair in his grip while her cunt clenched around him.

No. This wasn't—

Fuck, this was _Hermione_.

He couldn't keep thinking like this. It was enough to make him mental.

The door creaked open. "Teddy?" She called softly. "I think we should talk."

Teddy shook his head. "We shouldn't—we don't need to. You were pissed."

"I snogged you." She murmured, coming to sit on the sofa beside him, tucking her legs under her. "I told you a lot of things, and I think at the very least, I should apologize."

He stared at her. It was bad enough wanting someone so desperately that he couldn't have them. But he doesn't want to hear how it was a mistake, that he shouldn't have pushed her to the wall and reciprocated, all while stupidly sober when that revealed everything. "I don't need an apology."

"Please," She whispered. "I put you in an uncomfortable position. If you would like to be reassigned, I'm sure—"

"No." He growled. "No one else stays with you but me."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she nodded. "I—I'm sorry for embarrassing us both with a confession I should have kept to myself." She stared at her shoes and sighed. "Will you be angry with me if I ask you not to tell anyone?"

He realized slowly that the moment was not what he believed it to be. It wasn't her rejecting him. Teddy swallowed hard. "You meant it?"

She shivered as he ran his fingers along her knee. "This is wrong."

Wrong.

"Maybe." He said, dipping his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder. It was a bold move, but she clutched his shoulders rather than shoving him away. "But it hadn't stopped me from wanting you all this time."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "We shouldn't."

"Do you really think that?"

Slowly, too slowly for his liking, Hermione shook her head.


End file.
